Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-252553 (hereinafter referred to as “JP 2011-252553 A”) has the object of providing an active vibration control supporting device, which is capable of appropriately suppressing and controlling transmission of vibration, so as to prevent rolling natural vibrations that are generated when the engine is started from being transmitted to a vehicle body (see paragraph[0006] and abstract). For accomplishing this object, an ACM_ECU 71 of JP 2011-252553 A acquires a crank angle from an engine AT_ECU before the engine is started, through a CAN communication line 207, in a motoring-time rolling natural vibration control unit 241 upon detecting a start of motoring. In addition, a vibration start timing, an input vibration load, a vibration frequency, and a vibration period of the rolling natural vibration, in conformity with the acquired crank angle before the engine is started, are calculated on the basis of rolling natural vibration characteristic data of a data unit 241a, to thereby generate a drive current waveform in a drive current computational unit 236. Then, based on the drive current waveform, drive control units 238A, 238B are used to control active control mounts MF, MR (see abstract). The aforementioned “crank angle before the engine is started” implies a crank angle at a time that the engine is stopped (see paragraph[0035]).